


Valentía

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Dark Son Goku (Dragon Ball), F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Trunks Briefs Timeline
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Los ataques de Black no dan tregua; y en medio del caos de su mundo, Trunks y Mai se mantendrán firmes, luchando por una lejana esperanza. Reto semanal para la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai
Kudos: 1





	Valentía

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para el _Reto Semanal de Drabbles_ , organizado por la página _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.**

* * *

Mai llegó al refugio, junto a veinticinco personas que logró salvar. Esperó impaciente en la puerta, hasta recibir a un maltrecho Trunks. Contempló su abatimiento: esta vez, no pudo hacer mucho contra Black.

—Debo volver… —masculló el guerrero.

—Lo diste todo, Trunks.

—¡No es suficiente!

—¡Para nosotros, sí! ¡El arriesgarte ya significa demasiado!

Un temblor sacudió el refugio. Mai trató de calmarse, suspirando.

—Lo lamento. Sé lo que sientes, yo… desearía ayudarte más.

—Siempre lo haces —tomó su mano, arrepentido—: jamás te rindes y tu valentía me inspira, Mai. Eso me tranquiliza.

Ambos se miraron. Lucharían por esa esperanza.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Un tercer drabble para el reto! Ahora me aventuro a escribir algo sobre Trunks y Mai, en la línea temporal alterna, durante el desastre ocasionado por Black Gokú. ¡Saludos! :D


End file.
